The older sibling
by tywolf17
Summary: This is a story that follows Naruto's older sibling and there story of a life meant to protect the leaf or her little brother from the darkness of the world or will she be the one who ends those things she is tasked to protect. There will be a pairing for her and for Naruto but those will be revealed later. I hope you all enjoy them.


The birth of a legend

I own nothing, not a thing

My first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy

The Uchiha compound was lit up in most proud glory that it had been since the days of Madara, as the clan heads child had been born. There were many shinobi of high status in attendance besides Uchiha's such as Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya of the Sannin and even the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi Hyuuga. Mikoto Uchiha, the mother was the only Uchiha not in attendance of the festivities as she was resting since she had given birth to the child just the day before. Fugaku a very stoic man that understood the true ideals of a shinobi, being not to allow any emotions to be visible was in tears, tears of joy. This man who stood for nothing but the pride of the clan and the village of Konohagakure no Sato, was elated to finally have a child and he just knew his son would become one of the most powerful Uchiha to date, he wouldn't doubt it if Itachi ended up stronger than Fugaku's own grandfather, Madara Uchiha. This was a night to remember as everyone there was either more intoxicated than Tsunade ever is, or were too happy to do anything besides celebrate in their own ways. This night also held another important announcement for the village. That announcement was from the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. That was until he got an announcement from someone else.

One of the shinobi in attendance wearing an Anbu mask tapped the hokage's shoulder to get his attention. The blonde haired war hero turned around with a smile on his face and his cheeks slightly red from the alcohol that he had consumed. "Is there something you need, Neko-chan?" He asked with his hand on the Anbu's shoulder.

"Hokage-sama, there is a woman here to see you she says she is your sister, sir." Neko responded moving the intoxicated hokage's hand from her shoulder. "She says it is important sir." At this the Minato stiffened up slightly because it had taken a few moments for it to register in his mind that the Anbu said that his sister was there. Even if he was out of his mind drunk he still had enough sense to fear his sister. She was one of the most powerful beings alive most called her a demon, she was a pressure point fighter who infused her elemental affinities into her palm strikes she was trained by the last Namikaze guardian, Hiraioda Namikaze. He was Minato and his sister's uncle, and the older brother to the old Namikaze clan head. Hiraioda died fighting an entire army of samurai and shinobi of multiple villages who had all banded together to end the power of the Namikaze clan in the western nations, the part of the continent to the west of tsuchigakure. In those areas the Namikaze were equal to the great clans of Konohagakure combined. They had everything the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki had combined, they didn't have a direct blood connected kekkei genkai, but it seemed as though each Namikaze had their own special abilities no one else could do, that resembled the kekkei genkai effect with the Sharingan.

"Well take me to her, Neko-chan." The hokage said preparing himself with a detoxifying justsu that nullifies the effects of the alcohol in his system. Then the Neko masked anbu began to walk away with the Hokage following, because he knew that this situation could end very badly if his sister was here, the last time that she arrived in the village for any noticeable amount of time she had taken Hizuka Hyuuga with her she was a banished hyuuga who had been Minato's first love, and around a year ago was the last time they had saw each other as his sister, Tai lee, had taken Hizuka to be her apprentice after Minato had gotten married in secret to one Kushina Uzumaki, the current Jinchiruki of the kyuubi no kitsune. Minato was more afraid of the reactions that his ex-lover would have to the relationship that he had been able to form with Kushina, that relationship that he had once shared with her.

As he walked through the crowded party he decided that this would take too long so he shunshined to neko, and said, "Hold your breath as he heard her react by breathing in he used the hirashin no jutsu in order to teleport to his office in the hokage tower. He then told neko, "let her in, I know she is..."' As he was giving the command the door fell down off of its hinges and a 5'2" woman wearing a pair of standard shinobi pants that were red and a similar top that seemed to be a loose fitting yukata that had fire like markings on the larger than usual collar than most, think Ty Lee from Avatar with a darker shade of the same colors, She then just looked at the Hokage and anbu who were standing there.

"Anbu-san, please leave before me and my outoto have a chat." Tai lee said to the anbu with a smirk that could kill a seasoned jonin. The anbu shunshined away in simple fear of what this woman could do to her. "Now little brother, let me know what the last thing you remember about my student was? Remember though that your answers will let me know whether or not I end a few people precious to you." She said sitting down looking at the yondaime hokage of Konohagakure, she just looked at the yellow flash being faster than her though would not be enough to beat her in any form of actual combat since she was able to defeat the three Sannin of the leaf village without getting a singular scratch on her. She is a nin-tai master that uses no conventional ninjustsu besides her elemental control and her own form of the chakra scalpels, and probably the best taijustsu master the world has or will ever see, and she had nearly memorized the placements on the body of the tenketsu and was able to use a fighting style similar to that of a hyuuga without the byakugan.

"Neesan, what do you mean? The last time I saw Hizuka-chan was when you took her to be your student, but the night before you all left we did… wait, the last thing I did with Hizuka-chan was our last stand as lovers, since it was the night before I married Kushina" Minato said before feeling a chakra pressure being released that had the same feel as a biju standing right in front of him.

"Minato, would you like to know what happened a few days ago to little Hizuka-chan? Well she died, she died giving birth to a child and I knew that she had zero interest in any of the men we met while training, so I came straight here." She said moving to the door that she had broken and grabbing a small bundle of cloth that was sitting there silently. "With the answer you have given me, little brother, this child is yours. That means she will be my student the moment she is old enough to start learning the ways of a clan guardian. You can tell your wife that she is my child, so your wife doesn't leave you for cheating, but understand I will be back in three years and will keep her until she is at least chuunin level in terms of abilities and power. Then she will return to Konoha and she will take over her own training with the scrolls I will be leaving with her." Tai lee finishes her explanation handing the child to her brother, and vanishing with a note left on the floor.

' _Minato,_

 _You have now been given the chance to father a child with your wife now. I understand that your wife won't like it at first, but she will get over it and will get angry when I return to take the child on as a student, but once more she will get over it. Understand, otouto that this is your child. Hizuka wanted to name her Akane Tsuki Namikaze, but I will leave that to you as it is your choice since you will be raising her for now._

 _Your loving neechan,_

 _Tai Lee._

After reading the note he looked at the small child and saw that her hair was black and she was smaller than average for a new born, but while holding her he began to feeling something coming from her. He didn't want to make any assumptions so he hirashined back to the party before grabbing both Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha. "You two activate your eyes and tell me what you see." Minato demanded and they each activated their respective doujutsus and began to inspect the child the hokage was holding.

"Hokage-sama, how is it possible for a child so small to already have a chakra network flowing, and why is it yellow instead of blue. Most chakra is blue accept for bijus who have red chakra." Hiashi said. With Fugaku nodding his agreement

"Hokage-sama, who is this child. She looks to be a new born, but none of the shinobi women in the village have been pregnant recently besides Mikoto that is." Fugaku said very confused as to who this child could be.

"This is Akane Tsuki Namikaze the daughter of the legendary Tai Lee. Tai Lee just left her with me giving me her name saying that my family needs to take care of her for the first three years of her life and then my sister wants to train her to deal with possible assassins." Minato explained, "She will be a Konoha kunoichi though, and will most likely be just like my sister."

Both clan heads present with Minato had their jaws drop, this was the child of one of the most powerful people to eve live. Tai lee was considered to be on the same level of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. This was a new born with an already awakened chakra network and some strange yellow chakra. "Minato, let's bring her to the hospital to rest while we announce this child's birth and celebrate it. She and Itachi are around the same age so why not celebrate their births together. One the next Madara, and the other being the next Otsutsuki in terms of power." Fugaku proclaimed before calling a group of Uchiha guards, "Men, I want you to take this child to the clan's infirmary to rest for the night put her in the closest bed to Itachi." The Uchiha nodded reaching out to take the child and took her to the infirmary.

After that Minato, did not take a single sip of sake for the rest of the night. Instead he spent his time trying to think of how it is possible that he could explain this to Kushina. She was not going to be happy if she learned the truth. To think that he could be a father, especially with the mother dying. He couldn't take the thought about what if it was Kushina that had died. He couldn't have possibly lived with himself if she had died, but here he was with a daughter from himself and Hizuka a dear friend who at one time was a lover of his. "What will I do now?"

That is it for this one folks, I hope you all have enjoyed the beginning. I have been debating the writing of this for over a year now and hope that it is somewhat decent. This story has allot that will happen with it, and should be a decent length by the end of the story.

Comment and Follow please, so I can know how to make it better,


End file.
